


Coffee run

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: A happy one bc I’m about to drop two sad ones, F/F, F/M, Melissa is a sapphic icon, and they fight about it like 5y/o siblings, both her and Paul are crushing on Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Mr. Davidson sends Melissa on a coffee run to Beanies, Paul wants to come too.They’re both head over heels in love with her.Emma’s just pissed that she has to make twenty coffees.





	Coffee run

Melissa looked up from her emails as a shadow fell over her desk. “Hi, Mr. Davidson!” She looked up, brushing a stray hair out of her face. “What can I do for you?”  
“I think it’s a good day for a coffee run, can you handle it?” He asked with a smile.  
Her face lit up and a grin stretched across her cheeks. “Of course! I’ll get on it right away.” She hopped up from her chair and searched frantically through her back for her wallet. Melissa wasn’t big on coffee but it was an excuse to get out of the office and a chance to see that cute Barista who always seemed to be working.  
She took her clipboard around the office to take down orders, rocking back and forth from heel to toe anxiously when people took too long to figure out what they wanted.  
Then it came to Paul.  
“Hey Paul,” she started, grasping the corners of her clipboard hesitantly. “I was just doing a coffee run. Did you want me to bring you back anything?”  
“Coffee run? Are you going down to Beanies?”  
For once she wanted to lie and say Starbucks, but part of her was so excited about going there that she couldn’t not nod.  
Then she saw Paul’s own eyes light up. She bit her tongue.  
“Oh! I’ll come, you’ll probably need a hand carrying back all those coffees.”  
She shook her head, subtly adjusting her position to stand behind his chair so he couldn’t get up. “Don’t you have those weekly reports to finish? I’d hate to drag you away from work.”  
“No, no it’s fine! Already finished, are you ready to go?”  
She looked down at her clipboard and felt her heart sink. “Yeah, I’m ready.”  
Neither of them really had any clue how to flirt so he was no competition, but it made her frustrated when Paul decided to do all the talking.  
They spent the whole walk there in a tense silence, testing each other out with not so subtle questions.  
“So why’d you want to tag along?” Melissa asked.  
“Oh, you know,” Paul replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You seem pretty eager, excited?”  
Melissa clutched the clipboard tighter to her chest. “Well, you know how it is to get out of the office when it’s busy,” she held her polite smile until Paul looked the other way.  
The little bell that rung when they entered was charming as usual. The coffee shop was mostly empty except for an older man sitting by the window and a small family by the door.  
The pretty barista was working today, Melissa could feel her heart begin to race, she looked over at Paul and his face was completely red.  
“Hi,” she stammered.  
“Hi!” Paul added over the top.  
The barista turned around, the general ‘customer service’ smile on her face.  
It hurt a little that the pretty lady only saw her as another customer and not even a regular, Paul looked to be having the same downfall in his own mind.  
“Hi, what can I do for you?” She asked, throwing a cleaning towel over her shoulder.  
She was fighting Paul for her eye contact, “we have a pretty big order, actually,” she started.  
“Sorry to do that to you, it must get pretty busy in here,” Paul apologised nervously, trying to reach for Melissa’s order list.  
The Barista hesitated before nodding, it was just another ‘agree with the customers’ type of thing. “Sure,” her shoulders fell. “How big?”  
Melissa handed the list over and watched her assess the situation. Her eyes widened and she let out a breath of air she had been holding in. “Give me twenty minutes,” she told them as she took the list. “Of course Zoey’s on fucking break,” she mumbled below her breath once she assumed she was out of earshot.  
Paul and Melissa grabbed a table closest to the counter. There was no conversation made, they both had their eyes fixed on her.  
“I can carry this all back by myself you know. I’d hate for this to eat into your time, you know, you must have a lot of work to do,” Melissa prompted at about ten minutes into the wait.  
“Sorry, sorry, I’m not supposed to be the only one working right now, my co workers should be here with me but I’m not sure where they’ve gone, this shouldn’t be much longer,” the Barista spoke up from over the counter where she had been working.  
Melissa’s face went red and Paul chuckled.  
“No! It’s okay, take your time!” They both said at once.  
She gave them an awkward thumbs up, “thanks. I’ve almost finished.”  
Melissa and Paul stood up to grab the coffee trays. Melissa had to precariously balance them on her clipboard.  
“Thank you, thank you so much miss,” Melissa thanked her in an apologetic tone. “We should’ve called ahead or something. I’m so sorry!”  
She smirked, waving them off as they went. “Well I got it all done, so no harm. Have a good day!”  
“You too!” Paul and Melissa chorused, desperately trying to be heard above one another.  
Half way back to the office, Paul gasped.  
“Oh shoot! I forgot to get my black coffee! I’ll have to go back, you go on ahead I’ll catch up!” He turned around and hurried back down the road.  
That evil, clever man. He forgot on purpose just so he could go back and see her!  
Melissa slammed the coffee trays down on the front desk at work, marching over to Paul’s cubicle.  
“Hi, Melissa,” Charlotte peered out from her cubicle to greet her. “Did you have a nice walk?”  
“Hi Charlotte,” she smiled. “Great walk. Paul will be back soon too. I’m just dropping off these papers for him,” she explained as she sat down in his office chair.  
He had one spreadsheet open where he had been cross referencing data to check for any mistakes.  
She closed the tab without saving.  
She pushed in his chair and left his office.  
“Oh, bye Melissa!” Charlotte waved goodbye.  
“Bye! Let Paul know when he gets back that I hope he had a great walk!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I’m about to write two sad ones that I’ll upload this week so here’s a happy one to make me less depressed. If you have any suggestions please feel free to ask!!


End file.
